fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Miboshi
Miboshi is one of the seiryuu celestial warriors. He was born under the constellation'' winnowing basket. He looks young but he is '' ''in fact the oldest of th e oldest of the warriors. Mi''boshi carries a kind of scroll with points at the ends and floats around. He wears a green scarf-like top and in that case looking like a dress. It has a ribbon. It appears that he also wears jewelries and has an eye-like thing in his fore-head. He always floats and appears to be like Chichiri, a mage. Abilities According to Chichiri, he can summon one of the highest-level beasts and take over another person's body. This he did by taking over Chiriko's body and saying that it's so easy to take control of children's body because of the body's immaturity and weakness. ( referring to Chiriko.) He also can silence the enemy or drain his enemy's ability to speak. =Plot= Miboshi first appears when Miaka went to the tower when the two people kiss exactly when the sun sets nothing can ever tear them apart and then Miaka appears, seeing Nakago. Miaka demands Nakago to bring her to Yui but then Miaka looses her voice, becuase Miboshi casts a spell to silence Miaka, or drain her voice. They then knock out Miaka and bring her to the dungeon where Tatara, one of the Byakko seven, is imprisoned and was tortured by Soi and Nakago in demand of the Shinzaho, but Tatara refuses, so he remains in the dungeon. When Miaka wakes up, she knows that her voice is still gone, yet Tatara speaks to her. They then escape and see Yui on the corridor. Miaka sign-lanugages them but Yui can't understand, so Tatara said that "I can't still summon Suzaku becuase Nakago has the Shinzaho....." Yui then acted like she was good and on Miaka's side again, but this was only to get the Shinzaho. She then offers Miaka something to drink, but she accidentally spills it, and she goes to get another drink. But she got the Shinzaho and locked the door where Tatara and Miaka where in. Tatara then brings out a shell with a vine, a long vine bursting out of the shell gradually and says, " don't worry.....i will never let her get my beloved Suzuno's Shinzaho." Miaka then asks who is Suzuno and Tatara replies that Suzuno is the name of the only woman I have loved. They then use the shell Tatara has and meet the other Suzaku warriors, Tamahome and the rest, with Miboshi. Death After summoning the beast, he takes over Chiriko's body, forcing him to pursue the Suzaku warriors. But Chiriko strikes his body, controlled by Miboshi using the scroll-like thing and its ends. Though Miboshi dies because of this, Mitsukake offers to heal Chiriko's wounded body. But Chiriko disagrees because healing his body causes Miboshi to heal again, which is inside his body. So Chiriko and Miboshi's lives ends here. Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu